Experiment
by KuroDark
Summary: Madara has always been curious about homosexuality, and, so, he enlists his best friend to help him out with a little...experiment. One-shot. PeinxMadara. Lemon.


Pein clenched his jaw and stared angrily at the tall man in front of him.

"It's not happening, Madara," he said, his voice harsh and clipped, "It is absolutely not happening."

"I may be your best friend, Yahiko, but I am still your boss," Madara growled, narrowing his eyes, "You will do as I say."

"Usually. In this case, however, no. I will under no circumstance _do as you say_," he mimicked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What makes you think I was giving you a choice?" Madara asked, raising a slender eyebrow and taking a step forward.

Pein grit his teeth in annoyance, "Frankly, I don't care if I was given a choice. I'm not doing it."

"You are doing it and you will like it," snarled Madara, walking right up to Pein so that they stood nose to nose, their eyes flashing.

"No," Pein replied simply, refusing to blink.

Madara growled.

"Yes."

And with that, he brought up a hand and grabbed the back of Pein's head, forcing him into a rough kiss. Pein's eyes widened and he struggled, which only caused Madara to increase the pressure. Pein managed to bring his hands to the Uchiha's chest and shove hard enough to break the contact.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled, "I said no."

"And I said that I'm doing it anyway," Madara replied casually, stepping forward again and kissing him.

Pein hated to admit it, but it felt good. Madara's mouth was hot against his and his tongue curled around his almost lovingly. He could feel him smirking and then Madara gently bit one of the piercings that ran through Pein's bottom lip.

"Get off," Pein mumbled into the kiss, hating himself for not really wanting it to stop.

Madara shoved him into a wall.

"No," he mumbled back, one of his long hands slipping under Pein's shirt and grasping the waistband of his pants.

It was at this point that Pein decided to hell with his dignity. He was getting a twitch of passion down _there_ and he'd be damned if he didn't release it.

So, he did what came naturally from him to do. With a swift jerk, he shoved Madara away just long enough to rip his shirt off, exposing the warm, smooth skin underneath. He pulled away from the kiss for a second and observed the shirtless man.

"What do you bench? 300?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"350," Madara corrected, "Wait. Really? Come on. Way to break the mood."

"Right, sorry," Pein muttered, feeling somewhat abashed.

Madara rolled his eyes and kissed the redhead again. For a moment, it continued, both of them feeling the heat of the passion lower down, but then Pein pushed him away again with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mads. I mean, you're my best friend and all and you're an attractive guy, I'll give you that, but I'm just not gay," he shrugged.

"I'm not either," Madara replied, "You know that perfectly well. But, come on…you aren't even curious? I mean, I'm not ashamed to admit it, I've been curious about what all the hype is about. Gay guys rant about getting on with another guy. And, hell, you and I? We're damn good-looking, so why not try it out?"

"Because…it's weird," Pein said uncomfortably, wishing that Madara would release his grip on his pants, "This is not really what friends usually do."

Madara shrugged again, "When has our friendship ever been normal?"

"True…," Pein said slowly, "But I'm not sure that this won't lead to incredibly awkward situations between us in the future."

Madara leaned forward and nuzzled Pein's neck, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward," he mumbled into the soft skin.

Pein felt his breath catch in his throat. That felt surprisingly good.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," he agreed, reveling in the feeling of Madara's warm breath against his skin.

Madara pulled away and smirked at his friend.

"So, we're agreed?" he smirked.

Pein considered this for a moment.

"Do I get to be on top?"

Madara frowned, "No."

Pein started to push him away.

"Alright, alright!" he said quickly, "Fine, you can be on top. As long as I get top next time."

Pein shrugged, "We'll see," he grinned, before taking off his shirt, "Now, let's do this."

Madara sighed deeply and kissed the other man again. Pein responded quicker this time, his hands snaking around Madara's waist and pulling him close to his chest. Madara was irritated at first by the loss of the masculine arm position, but he quickly lost that irritation as Pein's mouth moved against his in a way that made his knees buckle. Damn that man was a good kisser.

Pein pulled away from Madara's mouth and started to kiss down his jaw line, smirking when he heard the Uchiha suck in a breath. The way Pein figured, this wasn't all that different from kissing a girl. He knew how to make girls collapse against him and moan his name, so why couldn't he do the same thing to his best friend?

He moved his hungry kisses to Madara's neck and started to suck on the sensitive skin, giving it a sharp nip every once in a while. Madara's hands, which were resting on Pein's biceps clenched in a way that made him know he was getting to the other man.

A few careful licks later, and he was rewarded with a deep moan that made Pein realize just how hard he really was. With a nod of satisfaction, Pein pulled away.

"Come on," he murmured silkily, pushing on Madara's chest, "Get on your knees."

Madara hesitated, "Seriously, dude? You're gonna make me give you head?"

Pein smirked, "You're the one who wanted to try this whole gay sex thing out."

"Well, yeah…but I didn't think I'd have to suck you off," Madara muttered awkwardly, looking away.

"Come now. It's not so bad," Pein chided, grabbing Madara's chin and forcing him to look in his odd, gray eyes, "If you do good, I might even return the favor."

Madara rolled his eyes, "I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," he mumbled, but, obligingly, he dropped to his knees in front of the redhead, "Alright. Let's see what we can do here," he said conversationally, rubbing his hands together.

Pein quirked an eyebrow at his friend and started to say something, but stopped when Madara's slender fingers unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside to touch _him_. Pein fought back a shiver. The cool touch felt delicious against the warm throbbing of his erection.

"Dude, you are _hard_," Madara said with a note of surprise as he pulled it from its confines.

"That's what happens when people start fondling it," Pein replied dryly, "Or have you never had sex before?"

Madara grunted and eyed the massive task in front of him.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered before slipping his fingers around it and leaning forward to suck on the tip.

Pein felt a groan build up in his throat, but he kept it contained, marveling at how good Madara's lips felt on him. One of his hands drifted to the Uchiha's cheek, pulling him closer to his hips, while the other tangled itself in his spiky, black hair.

Madara decided to play with his friend, and so he licked the slit, before swirling his tongue around and sucking harder. He was determined to draw a groan from Pein's mouth.

Pein's hand twitched in Madara's hair, but he did not allow himself to make a noise.

Madara continued to suck Pein off, considering how oddly addicting he tasted. It wasn't necessarily sweet, but it hovered on the edges of being so. Thoughtfully, he licked up the shaft, before raising a hand and rubbing up and down.

Pein, unable to contain it any longer, let loose a short moan at this, narrowing his eyes in pleasure. He observed the hand servicing him and smirked to himself, enjoying the way the pale fingers looked clenched around his length.

Madara, who had already been getting hard from the simple forbidden-ness of kissing his best friend, was surprised to find that he was now experiencing quite the erection. One that demanded attention that Pein didn't seemed to be inclined to give. So, in order to take care of the pressure, Madara used his free hand to undo his own pants and reach inside, giving himself a few quick strokes.

For several long minutes, this pattern continued, Pein wondering just how his friend had gotten so good at giving blow jobs.

The pressure that had been slowly building up in the pit of his stomach, however, was not happy with the simple satisfaction of Madara's mouth against him. No, he needed far more pressure than that. So, he used the hand buried in Madara's soft hair to tug his face away.

"Stand up," Pein panted, "And bend over the desk." He pointed to the large work desk situated a few feet from them.

Madara, who had been expecting this, felt a strange sense of excitement flutter through him. This was it, he supposed, he was finally going to figure out why gay guys liked taking it up the ass so much. He stood and strode over to the desk, bending willingly over it.

Pein shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm, but decided, what the hell, sex is sex, so he followed him over and jerked Madara's pants down low enough to grant him access.

"Bear with me here," he said lowly, positioning himself, "I've never done this before."

"Hey, neither have I," Madara shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Pein.

Pein paused and considered the situation, fervently hoping that no one would decide that now would be a good time to enter, and promptly drove himself into Madara.

The two gasped in unison at the unexpectedly delightful sensations.

"Ok, wow, tight," Pein groaned, his hands clamping down Madara's hips.

Madara nodded wordlessly, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clenched in fists. Pein hadn't even started moving and Madara could already see what all the fuss was about. He knew trying out this gay sex thing was a good idea.

After a moment, which allowed both of the men to get used to the arrangement, Pein tentatively drew back and slid himself deeper into Madara. Madara gasped and clenched his fists tighter. Pein repeated the action slowly, to get used to the insanely tight feeling pressing against him, then gradually increased his pace.

Madara lowered his head and panted, enjoying the feeling of Pein inside him immensely. It was not long before he was moaning with pleasure. All at once, Pein brushed against some spot deep inside him that triggered a feeling so good that his knees gave out and the only reason he did not fall was because of Pein's hands on his hips.

"Damn," he moaned, his fists unclenching and clawing at the table.

Pein, noting his friend's reaction, carefully aimed for that spot again, causing Madara to jerk forward and moan loudly. With a sadistic chuckle, Pein buried himself deeper and deeper, making sure to ram into that same spot every time.

Madara continued to cry out, his head tilting backward and his toes curling. Sure, Pein being inside him made him sore, but it was such a delicious ache that he couldn't help but wish that it would never stop.

The pressure in Pein's stomach continued to build up as he thrust into the Uchiha. Without willing himself to, he felt himself bend over his friend, allowing for deeper penetration. He knew that Madara liked it by the strangely erotic strangled cries that came from his mouth. Pein smirked and reached a hand under his friend, grabbing hold of his erection. With a steady hand, he began to rub it methodically, while at the same time, kissing Madara's neck.

Madara nearly collapsed under the weight of the pleasure he was feeling. This was too good. Pein's strong hand on him was really quite delightful and Madara's only complaint was that he wished it would move faster.

"Faster," he gasped, pushing away from the desk to push Pein harder against the spot inside him.

Pein smirked into Madara's neck and increased the speed of his thrusts as well as his hand.

Minutes crawled by, both the men moaning and twitching with delight. Pein kept up his steady rhythm, marveling at the sheer force of the pressure in the pit of his stomach. When he knew there was only seconds left, Pein swiftly pulled out, unwilling to let go inside Madara. As soon as he was free, he finished, his hot cum dripping down onto the floor.

Madara turned and eyed this with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice," he snorted, "That'll be fun to get out of the carpet."

Pein rolled his eyes, "It was either on the floor or in you. I'm not sure if I'm ready to, you know," a faint blush rose on his face, "inside of you yet."

"Yet?" Madara questioned, momentarily ignoring the angry throbbing of his own erection that demanded to be taken care of, "You want to do this again?"

Pein shrugged and looked away, "It's not so bad," he mumbled, before letting his eyes trail down Madara's body. A slow smirk passed over his handsome face, "Shall I take care of that for you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Pein fell to his knees and took his friend into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the tip, just as Madara had done to him.

"Woah," Madara gasped, an involuntarily shudder passing through his body. That felt extremely good. Why Pein was able to perform such fantastic oral, Madara did not want to know.

With an extremely careful nibble, a quick rub, two or three swift licks, and a couple more solid sucks, Pein got Madara to finish as well. Not expecting the sudden release, Pein didn't move in time and ended up with his mouth full of the sticky substance. He swallowed it down with a certain displeasure and looked up at his friend.

"Wow, thanks for that. Couldn't have warned me?" he questioned with narrow eyes, getting to his feet and pulling up his pants.

Madara shrugged with a half smile, "Sorry. I was a little distracted. You sure know how to use your tongue," he winked, fixing his own pants.

"I could say the same to you," Pein nodded, finding a shirt and pulling it on.

"Hn," Madara smirked, pulling his own shirt on and crossing his arms over his chest, "So, I think that experiment went fairly well."

Pein nodded, "Quite."

"Do I get to be on top next time?"

"…Sure."

"Excellent."

The two left the office that they had been in and went their separate ways, spending the rest of the day considering just how good it had felt to fuck their best friend. Everyone else simply wondered why they were wearing each other's shirts.


End file.
